Union People's Army
The Union People's Army (Jelbek and Brmek: Krysojogadé Kaiek Grm tr. Kрысойoгади Kaиеk гpm (Jelbek); ﻙﺭىﺱويوﮒٵﺩه ﻙٵٸهﻙ ﮒﺭﻡ (Brmek)) is the military of the Union of the North. It is a coalition of Jelbanian and Barmenistani forces underneath the Union of the North. The Federal Ministry of Defense and Internal Affairs is responsible for the civilian administration of the military while the Marshal of the Union, a yearly rotating post between Jelbania and Barmenistan is head of the General Headquarters of the Union People's Army. The Commander-in-Chief of the Union People's Army is the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples, the elected head of the Union. The UPA consists of three branches the: Union Ground Forces, Union Navy and the Union Air Force. These branches are responsible for their own administration and each respective state is responsible for filling quotas to the Federal Ministry of Defense and Internal Affairs. The population of Jelbeks and Brmeks is relatively evenly matched throughout the entire military, though a majority of Jelbeks make up the army while Brmeks are more prominent in the navy and air forces. History Industry The Union People's Army takes much of its military equipment and military industry from deals done with Deltaria and it's military industry. Aside from Deltaria, Trigunia is a popular supplier of the UPA. The Union has taken much effort in developing military industry and is responsible for much of the local production of equipment within the Union. The Federal Defense Industry Commission is responsible for management and production of military equipment, members from both Jelbania and Barmenistan makeup the commission. Organization The UPA consisted of three branches the: Union Ground Forces, Union Navy and the Union Air Force. Each branch had a respective General Headquarters and the respective forces were split between the two countries to ensure that they were appropriately defended. Each state of the Union was encouraged to form a defense force within their state in order to defend against civil and external strife as well as assist in emergencies. The Union uses a brigade as the largest operation unit, primarily for the army and navy forces. The UPA currently has 30 tank, mechanized and mountain infantry brigades and 2 airborne brigades. The brigade combat system was developed by the Barmenistani General Headquarters for the UPA to be able to better counter threats throughout the Union as well as remain flexible. The Union maintains four armies, the 1st and 2nd armies located in Jelbania and the 3rd and 4th armies located in Barmenistan. The four armies have 7 brigades attached to them. The remaining two brigades are posted at the capitals of the respective states. The two airborne brigades are attached to the 1st and 5th armies. The first Federal Minister of Defense and Internal Affairs and Marshal of the Union Vatím Husnsrmko Zulvjkàr placed emphasis on developing the military infrastructure of the respective states thus both Jelbania and Barmenistan have modern military infrastructures including air bases and command and control centers. Doctrine Category:Union People's Army